Mobile stations (MS), handheld devices, base stations (BS), access points (AP) and other devices of wireless communication system may include transmitters to transmit radio frequency (RF) signals. The transmitters may be linear transmitter, outphasing transmitters, and the like. Transmitters that are used to transmit a continuous phase modulation signals, such as, for example, Continuous Phase Frequency Shift Keying (CPFSK) signals, Gaussian Minimum Shift Keying (GMSK) signals, and the like, may include a fractional-N synthesizer with a built-in data modulator. However, in these transmitters, the quantization noise power spectral density may grow with frequency.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to mitigate the disadvantages described above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.